


How Much Love (Too Much)

by xeerasol



Category: GMMTV, Thai Actor RPF, นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV), นิทานพันดาว | A Tale of Thousand Stars (TV) RPF
Genre: 4Mwith1000stars, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeerasol/pseuds/xeerasol
Summary: “Earth, can I?” Mix mumbled while poking Earth’s chest. Earth wiggled his eyebrows at the question. “Not that kind of can! I’m too tired for that.” Mix added, realizing the implication behind his words although he meant another thing.Or,Some fluffs of Earth and Mix #domesticboyfriends
Relationships: Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri/Mix Sahaphap Wongratch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	How Much Love (Too Much)

The humming sound came from Mix did not even bother Earth who was busy playing game as Mix was having his nightly routine in front of the mirror before going to bed. Both of them were tired from work and could not wait for sleep to come, and thank goodness tomorrow would be weekend.

Mix shut the main light in their room, leaving only the bedside table lamp next to Earth as the only light shining inside their room before joining Earth on their bed. Earth, as usual, only in shorts and went shirtless while Mix wore shorts and sleeveless shirt to bed.

Mix squirmed before decided to squish Earth, making himself comfortable on Earth’s chest. The older male did not even bother, he even adjusted their position for comfort before back to the game.

“Earth, can I?” Mix mumbled while poking Earth’s chest. Earth wiggled his eyebrows at the question. “Not that kind of can! I’m too tired for that.” Mix added, realizing the implication behind his words although he meant another thing.

“Yeah yeah. But neck is off limit. Only small ones are allowed on the neck.” Earth laughed, patting Mix’s head because the younger male looked so pitiful with those eyes and the fact that Mix was lying right on top of him made his head lighter too.

“Okay! You can go on with the game!” Mix sounded too excited.

Earth smiled before he went back to his game. He was so used to Mix’s weight on top of him that nothing bothers him anymore. This had been their thing. Ever since Mix got over his shyness after they got together, Mix always prefer to lie down on top of Earth before sleeping.

And he got another habit whenever he was stressed out these days.

Lying on top of Earth and leave tons of kisses on the chest and sometimes neck. Like kisses and small nibbles.

Sometimes the nibbles left some marks, some did not. And Mix’s fingers trailed after every inch of Earth’s skin, giving more kisses.

Or just simply lying his head on Earth’s chest while doing nothing and then lulled to sleep by the sound of Earth’s heartbeats.

And now Mix was moving closer to the neck and more loving kisses and nibbles from Mix. Earth groaned when Mix gave a harder bit somewhere between his neck and shoulder.

“Baby, don’t tempt me. You said you are tired and tomorrow is weekend. Nothing can stop me, y’know.” Earth mumbled. He put away his phone because Mix whined at his warning.

Earth wrapped his arm around Mix as the younger trailed more kisses on his chest. He closed his eyes, enjoying the kisses from Mix, because it felt so heavy with love and affection.

And because one of Mix’s love languages was this intimate act between them. To be so close that no space existed between them.

When Mix finally left Earth’s chest alone and looked into Earth’s eyes, he was smiling so sweetly. Earth hauled him closer and kissed Mix on his lips.

Mix’s eyes were shining with so much love, so much trust. It was like Earth was his whole world.

And Earth’s eyes spoke the same, mirroring Mix’s.

How crazy to be in love. How crazy to be this close to someone and it was not even about having sex.

But just them both enjoying each other’s presence.

Earth kissed every inch of Mix’s face, making the younger giggled.

And then Earth stared into Mix’s eyes as the younger moved a bit to let one of his hands played with Earth’s hair.

To be this in love, to be this loved, both of them went through a lot. They learned to love, learned to accept each other, and learned to tolerate each other. The fights they had now seems so stupid because they were both egoist, both never seem to back down.

But all those flaws helped them bloomed like now, blooming beautifully to support each other, to be with each other during high and low.

“I love you so so much.” Mix whispered.

“I, too, love you so so much.” Earth tightened his hug. “If this was a dream, don’t wake me up.”

“I won’t.” Mix smiled cheekily before shutting off the last light in their room.

And they both went to sleep each other’s embrace, cuddled closed to each other and never letting go.

_Mix sat at the secluded area with a drink. He did not bother to mingle around anymore. That was Earth’s job now._

_“Mix, this need to stop.” Mix was greeted by Khao’s serious face._

_“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Mix sipped on his drink, ignoring Khao._

_“Whatever between you and Earth need to be stopped now. This is not good for you!” Khao was so frustrated._

_“Khao, I told you, whatever between Earth and me, it is mutual. He offered a way out for me, and I offered an opening to him.” Mix sighed._

_“And then what?” Khao questioned._

_“I will be leaving everything here and start my life somewhere away.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Note: italics are flashbacks lol
> 
> Hi! I've been meaning to write something about them for ages, mainly due to the lack of whatever fanfic, au etc of them in my life. I freaking love them both T______T
> 
> Special shoutout to agatha on twitter (if you are into earthmix, you will know her) because she had been so amazing, compiling earthmix's au on a thread and writing of her own. Because of her and her au (adagio asdfghjklakslshdsl), I am now can read bahasa quite fluently, sometimes with help from google ngl (and able to translate stuffs to english for my friend lol)
> 
> This is my first of EM and hopefully more to come. and by the time i posted this, it is #4Mwith1000stars. Keep supporting them all! Can't wait for next year to come! this is me twt@xeerasol signing out.


End file.
